h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:H2olovergurl1/H2o:New Waters (Episode 5 Part 2)
(Last Time On H2o:New Waters.....Ash And Emma Finnaly reunite and Emma Meets Will...The girls find out that charlotte is a mermaid again that controls electricty they give her 1 last chance and invites her to cleo house to the girls surprise cleo parents have thrown her a surprise birthday party with one catch..its the full moon and emma charlotte and rikki are already effected) -Cleo's House- -Emma charlotte and rikki are under the moon spell they turn around in finnaly walk into the house to cleo's restroom turn on the water and touches it- Cleo: Wow Im really glad you guys could throw me this...wondeful surprise umm thank you Don: Ok Now if everyone could walk over her to the kitchen we have lobster fish sphegitti with meatballs with steak drinks are over there Bella: Hey wheres the others Cleo: I don't know -A loud thump comes from upstairs- Cleo: Oh no you don't think Bella: I hope not -they run upstairs and hears water running in the restroom so they run in there- Cleo: No..no..no this is not happening ugh Charlotte: Cleo,Bella do you wanna come to mako with us Cleo: No you don't wanna go to mako Rikki: Why Not Emma: You know you do Bella: You guys snap out of it Cleo: Lets try and see if we can dry them off -They grabbed towels and rubs their tails and emma rikki and charlotte legs grow back- Bella: Wow..it worked Cleo: Ok everyone down stairs Charlotte; But we wanna go to mako -Emma and rikki shake theirs heads to agree- Bella: And we can go to mako which is down stairs on the couch -Cleo and bella grab their hands and brings them downstairs- Cleo: now go sit Emma: Fine Samanta:Cleo Time to cut the cake Cleo: Right -to bella- watch them -cleo walks to then kitchen and grabs the knife- Ok hear I go Kim: Wait you have to make a wish first Cleo: ok -pretends to make a wish and blows the candels then cuts the cake- -Everybody cheers- Cleo: Um you know I don't really want any cake so you guys enjoy Emma: Im bored Rikki: Aren't we all Charlotte: I say we have some fun if you know what I mean -grins- Bella can we go upstairs to cleo's room Bella: I guess it couldn't hurt anyone -They all walk upstairs- -Emma grabs bella hand and pulls her to cleo's room opens the window and shows her the moon- -They all giggle and go hides behind the staircase- -Bella Uses her power on don when he's about to drink soda and turns it to jelly- Don: What is this -Emma freezes the chair kim sitting in- Kim: dad dad im stuck help me -alot of people rush over to kim and try to help her- Samanta: It's frozen Cleo: -gets suspicious and look for the girls- Don: I think I know how to get her unstuck -he goes to the rest room and gets cleo's hair dryer and plugs it up in the kitchen- -Charlotte uses her power and makes it shock Don- Don: OW Rikki: And now for the finishing touch -makes the cake explode on everyone- -Cleo finds them- Cleo: Got you -grabs all of their hands- -she spots zane and will and calls them over- Will: Cleo are you guys doing this Zane: Are you trynna get exposed Cleo: It's not me its them they looked at the moon Zane: Is that charlotte Cleo: No time to explain just help me sneek them out- Zane: I don't think we have to -party guest are running out the door upset and frustrated- -while cleo will and zane are talking to each other cleo dosen't relize that she let the girls go- Will: The girls -they all run upstairs and looks everywehre but can't find them- Zane: Where could they be Cleo: Mako...... Don: CLEO!!!!!! Cleo: Well it's obvious I have to deal with my family and can't get wet so.. Zane: Were on it -Will and zane run downstairs and walks out the door when lewis and ash walks in- Lewis: Cleo were sorry I asked ash if he can help me with wrapping your gift and we kinda got tangled..whoa what happened in here -Cleo come down stairs- Cleo: The moon Lewis: Oh no Cleo: Will and zane went to go get the girls so can you guys help me here..... Ash: Sure -Zane and will are in one of zane speed boats and finnaly land on mako and they head to the moon pool- Wil: BELLA Zane: RIKKI!!! -they walk through the tunnel- Bella: Were glad you can make it boys Will: Bella snap out of it Rikki: Come closer -will and zane walks closer to the moon pool- -The moon come to the center of the cave and the moon pool starts bubbling- -Emma grabs will and zane hands.....zane pulls back but will falls in while the moon pool its bubbling- Zane: Will get out of there -will climbs out and the pool stops bubbling- Will: Ok girls get out of there -will and zane grabs they hands carefully and manages to pull them out- -They all managed to fall asleep and wakes up to find that the sun is up- Rikki: What are we doing here Bella: 1 guess...the moon Will: Did we sleep her all night Zane: Ok um we should all get home now Charlotte: Yea Will: Im feel strange Emma: Well we did fall asleep on rocks didn't we Will: Yea..I guess so TUNE IN FOR EPISODE 6!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts